QS/Facilities/QSERF
The Quantum Science Energy Research Facility (abbreviated as QSERF) is a Quantum Science research facility based in 1985, in Madison County, Connecticut on the Eastern Seaboard of the United States. The facility features the only functional prototype of the Generation One DMR. Facility Information QSERF, amongst previous Quantum Science facilities, including QSML is revolved around a Dark Matter Reactor (abbreviated as DMR for short). As a player of the facility, you can explore the energy research facility, and see the vast areas of this facility. The control room (or CR) is the main operations area, as it is where you can control the DMR, and manage it. There are special events which occur when certain prerequisites are met. Meltdown A meltdown occurs when the DMR integrity falls below 10%. In order to make the integrity of the DMR fall, you must first make the temperature of the DMR exceed 3500K (Kelvin). The higher the temperature of the DMR, the faster the integrity will fall. Once the integrity has fallen below 10%, the meltdown event occurs, in which players must evacuate to the tartarus zone and close the tartarus seal, prior to the explosion of the DMR. Shutdown A shutdown is an event which can only be activated during the meltdown event. Users must locate a code, which is located randomly in the facilty and enter it into the emergency shutdown panel. In order for a shutdown to be sucessful, the temperature of the DMR must be below 3500K. If this is not the case, the shutdown will fail, and the meltdown event will continue to occur. Employees may also choose to preserve the dark matter reactor, keeping the DMR at a normal state, and refuelling the DMR with fuel cells, which can be obtained from the Hadron Collider. Hadron Collider Operation Manual The Red Button on the right Panel can be used to Turn on and Shut down the Collider. When enabled the Collider will start making Fuel, as seen on the Fuel Panel. To accelerate this Process the Speed of the Collider may be increased, however do note if used on high speeds for extended times and the Thermal Cap hits 100% the Collider will shut down and will be on a Cooldown. When the Fuel is full the Collider needs to be deactivated, then the Red Button on the Left Panel can be pressed to eject a Fuel Cell on the far right. The Cell needs to be taken before the Collider can re-activate. Easter Eggs Shrek Easter Egg - In QSERF When you either Successfully shutdown the Dark Matter Reactor (DMR) or fail spectacularly with a Meltdown, You are sent to this box with a small blue square in the middle of the floor, along with a Shrek T-Posing in your general direction, of course without you knowing it. This image shows an example of what it is along with some commendation by QAC (Quantum Administration Council) Scottynz about this interesting room, if you Meltdown the reactor and watch the entire "Emergency Transmission" sequence you will see the room for a short amount of time to see a glimpse of Shrek before you get teleported back at the Visitor spawn at the top of the Facility. Events Halloween 2019 During the Halloween Event Decorations such as Jack-o-Laterns could be found throughout the Facility. Additionally a Cutscene when destroying the Reactor was added. The Cutscene included a tall, buff creature named Pingu telling you how you destroyed his home and he will take revenge on you. You then get murdered by it with a Chainsaw. Christmas 2019 During the Christmas event Decorations were also present and the entire Reactor was decorated as well. A Cutscene was again present upon Reactor destruction. The Cutscene featured Santa going over his naughty list on the North Pole. Then what Santa presumed to be his Elve turned out to be The Reactor rumbling and Exploding. This Cutscene was rather comedic than the Halloween Cutscene. During this Event Presents could also be found randomly spawning and revealing their Location in the same fashion as the Shutdown Code every once in a while. Only 1 Present can be there at a Time. These Presents could contain: * A Bouncy Ball, wich can heal other Players when thrown at them. This Gear saves and won’t go away when rejoining or after Death. * Chocolate Cake. A delicious Cake that you mash your Face into. 1 Time use, no practical effect.Does not save. * Christmas Coil. A festive Coil that increases your Walkspeed when equipped. Faster than Sprint, Slower than the Speed Coil. Does not save. Credits Builders: *TheWildDeveloper *Lectoric *iXev Scripters: *Axx_d *TheWildDeveloper *Phoenixism *BmanGames Voice Actors *DTrainsMan123 *Avanteous *Elsa_Frostiri *TheFirePaw *pluszero64 *Lorema10 Music Tracks *Project Borealis Other Contributors *Kextra *Lugenstein *SteveCShel *Ainxcus *letanphatmichael Official ROBLOX Description Updated as of 4/12/19 Welcome to the Quantum Science Energy Research Facility, situated in Madison, Connecticut on the Eastern seaboard of the US. QSERF houses the first and only functional prototype of the generation-one DMR. Come see the blast of the past of August 18th, 1985. CREDITS ON DEVELOPMENT TRELLO! © Copyright of Quantum Corporation / Quantum Science Inc. Tags: nuclear reactor core dark matter dmr facility research laboratory labs bunker fusion nuke meltdown refuel chernobyl disaster fuel hazmat simulator power plant Category:Browse Category:QSERF Category:Quantum Science Category:ROBLOX Category:ROBLOX GAME Category:ROBLOX GAMES